


Irreplaceable

by scififan27



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/scififan27
Summary: Gavin, Connor, and Nines reaffirm their love for each other, and life itself.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/gifts).



Hair still dripping wet from his shower, Gavin wrapped his arms around Connor from behind, pressed his lips to Connor’s shoulder, and kissed and nipped at the freckles and moles he found speckled there like the dusting of chocolate on top of a cappuccino. He traced his fingertips around the circumference of Connor’s thirium pump, then spoke, low, and gravelly. “Thank phck you’re okay…” He paused again, to press another kiss to the point where the bullet had bitten into the metal of his chassis. “Thought I lost you today. Phcking android...”

Where once, he’d have uttered the phrase with malice, now it was said with fond exasperation, and Connor’s LED glowed blue in response.

“You were scared to lose me?” Connor questioned, his voice quiet, pensive.

“Shit yeah. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, or Nines,” he said.

“Then perhaps,” Nines’ voice came from the doorway, “you should try avoid antagonizing perpetrators, Gavin.” Though the words were harsh, the tone of them was warm, and affectionate, a tone reserved only for he and Connor, and helped to chase away the last niggling worries in the back of Gavin’s mind.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Reed protested.

“It did,” Connor said, turning in Gavin’s arms to gaze into his eyes.”

“There’s a but coming, isn’t there?” Gavin said.

“Correct. It worked,  _ but _ it was ill-advised. We are replaceable, Gavin, you are not,” Connor continued, his LED shifting to yellow.

Gavin hummed thoughtfully as Connor pressed a kiss to the scar across his nose. He may not be replaceable, but he’d made peace with the idea of dying on the job a long time ago. He didn’t need to look when Nines spoke to know the android’s LED was tinged yellow.

“Perhaps we need to remind you how important you are to us, Gavin.” Nines’ voice was closer now, though Gavin hadn’t heard him walk over from the door. It always surprised him how quietly Connor and Nines could move, when they chose to. They were a lot heavier than humans, their metal and plastic construction denser than the 98% water of humans, yet when they chose, they could move with an unnatural silence.

Gavin arched an eyebrow and turned his head to look at Nines, surprised to find him close enough to link hands with Connor. He watched in fascination as the two of them pulled back their skin to reveal their white chassis. “Maybe you do,” Gavin said.

The interface didn’t last more than a few seconds at most, and Gavin smiled at the faint blue glow on Connor’s cheeks, and the slight softening of Nines’ features. Nines had been worried about Connor too, he knew. The interface between them would have allowed Nines to be absolutely certain that Connor was okay.

Connor bowed his head further, pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste, kiss that had no business feeling as heated as it did. Gavin melted into Connor’s arms, and lost himself in the soft friction of his chapped lips against Connor’s softer, perfect ones.

Nines nuzzled his nose into Gavin’s hair, planting kisses on the top of his head while he all but molded himself to Gavin’s back, trapping him between the two androids. The whir of their thirium pumps in their chests hummed through Gavin, familiar and grounding, and the heat of their bodies radiated into him, fighting back the chill of cool air on his hot, shower-damp skin.

Gavin broke his kiss with Connor to lean his head back and to the side, tempting Nines into a slow, soft kiss. “I’m sorry I scared you,” he murmured against the RK900’s lips after he pulled back for air.

Connor’s hand slipped down Gavin’s side in one long, smooth, slide, coming to rest at the towel wrapped around his hips, and Gavin hissed at the contact with a slowly blooming bruise there. Connor’s eyes met Nines’. “So am I.”

Wrapped up in the warmth of Connor and Nines, the stress of the day faded, and Gavin yawned into Connor’s chest.

Nines kissed the tip of Gavin’s ear before speaking softly into it. “Bed.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order, and Gavin nodded his acknowledgement.

Connor let go of Gavin, and gave him a gentle nudge toward their bed.

“You too, Connor. It has been a long day, and you have a lot to process.”

“The cats haven’t been fed,” Gavin protested.

“I’ll feed them,” Nines reassured him.

“Okay. Remember, Mittens needs her meds, and Cinder’s got to have her diet food,” Gavin said as he changed into his pajamas. He flopped down on the edge of the bed, and let out a sigh. It felt so good to sit on his nice, soft, bed, and it was harder than ever to deny its siren call now.

Nines nodded, just once. “I know. Would you like me to bring you anything, Gavin?”

Gavin shook his head, and smiled. “Just you.” Even as he spoke to Nines, he reached for Connor’s hand, pulling him close, and kissing his hip just above the RK800’s pajama pants.

Connor’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating as he looked down at Gavin. “I think Nines intended you to sleep,” he said, though his voice was gentle, the admonition half-hearted. He slid his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

Nines paused in the doorway. “I did. But I did say we should remind you how much we love you,” he explained. “I will return when I have fed the cats.”

“Thanks, Nines,” Gavin said, then turned his attention back to Connor when Nines left the bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Connor. “You got hurt because of me and my big mouth. I didn’t think.”

Connor smiled, and rubbed his thumb over Gavin’s cheekbone. “I wouldn’t expect anything else,” he said fondly. “You’re impulsive, and reckless, and I love that about you.” He knelt down between Gavin’s legs, letting his hands slide down Gavin’s sides, and down his legs. He lifted one of Gavin’s feet, and kissed his way down the inside of Gavin’s calf to his foot.

Gavin cringed. Though he’d just had a shower, and he knew his feet were clean, the idea of kissing anyone’s feet was definitely not high on his list of desires.

Connor pulled Gavin’s foot up onto the bed, forcing him to turn to lay on the bed.

Gavin moaned at the wonderful sensation of finally laying down after one of the longest days of his life. But there was something missing. Or rather, at least two someones. He reached for Connor, and pulled him down on top of him, and into another kiss, warm, and gentle. “I love you too, Con.”

Connor’s weight on top of him drew another moan from him, and their kisses slowly grew more sloppy and needy, their hands wandering over each other.

Gavin was breathing hard, and Connor’s LED was occasionally flickering red, his thirium pump working hard in his chest when the bed dipped beside them. For a moment, Nines seemed content just to watch, and Gavin felt the heat of a slight flush on his skin under the scrutiny of Nines’ blue eyes.

Connor suddenly stiffened on top of Gavin, a soft moan escaping him. Gavin’s eyes flicked to Nines, and he realised Nines was tracing the edge of the diagnostic panel on the back of Connor’s neck, his eyes filled with love, heat, and promise. Gavin pressed the palm of his hand to Connor’s thirium pump, drawing a low-pitched whine from him.

The sound sent a wave of heat down Gavin’s spine, and he hooked his leg around Connor’s, flipping them over, and closer to Nines. Now on top of Connor, Gavin shuffled down to kiss his thirium pump regulator. Nines’ hand stroked Gavin’s cheek fondly before he leaned in to kiss Connor.

Gavin whined, wishing that kiss had been his instead of Connor’s. It was possessive and firm, and stoked another ember of lust to life inside of him.

Nines chuckled, and raised Gavin’s chin to look into his eyes. “Jealous?”

Heat bloomed on Gavin’s cheeks before he nodded, directing his eyes away from Nines’ intense gaze to Connor’s unfocused one. The synthetic skin slowly rebuilt itself on Connor’s lips, and Gavin watched, hypnotised.

Nines didn’t so much pull Gavin toward him as apply just the slightest of pressure on his jaw, and Gavin followed it willingly into a searing kiss. Nines slid his tongue against Gavin’s lips, and Gavin opened his mouth to swipe his tongue against Nines’.

Connor bent his leg to press his thigh against Gavin’s crotch, and nipped his way along Gavin’s jaw to his ear. He nibbled softly on Gavin’s ear. “Beautiful,” he murmured, his voice still slightly staticky from the excitement of Gavin and Nines’ touch.

Gavin ground down against Connor’s thigh, and hummed against Nines’ lips. “Phck, I need this. I need you,” he said.

“I need you too,” Nines said. “Both of you.”

“We’re here,” Connor answered. “We’re alive.”

Gavin’s heart beat faster at Connor’s words. I’m alive was a common refrain in their relationship, their way of reassuring each other that everything was okay. He pulled back from Nines to pepper Connor’s face with kisses, his brows, his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips and chin.

Nines joined him, and they met somewhere around Connor’s lips, each kissing one corner of them, their noses bumping clumsily together. Nines tried to kiss them both, then. It was sloppy and awkward to make a threeway kiss work, but Gavin and Connor enthusiastically reciprocated, until, out of breath, Gavin was forced to sit up to draw in fresh air.

Connor and Nines’ eyes raked down his body, then flicked to each other. In unison, they tugged Gavin in between them, having to shuffle over enough to make room. Nines pressed his knee against Gavin’s dick which was tenting his pajama pants, and Gavin hissed through his teeth.

“So handsome,” Nines said, his voice reverent.

Connor nuzzled the stubble on Gavin’s jaw and skimmed his right hand over Gavin’s chest. “Yes. Gorgeous,” he agreed.

Nines traced the line of a scar on Gavin’s side with his fingertips while he pulled Gavin’s legs apart with the heel of his foot. On Gavin’s other side, Connor lifted Gavin’s other leg to hook it over his own.

Gavin’s dick twitched. He liked where this was heading.

Nines’ hand wandered lower, to the waistband of Gavin’s pajamas, and dipped beneath them. He brushed his fingertips against the shaft of Gavin’s dick, and Gavin gasped. “What do you want, Gavin?”

Gavin rocked his hips, chasing the friction of Nines’ hand on his dick. “You. Both of you. Now.”

Nines smiled. “You need to be more specific, Gavin.”

Gavin growled in frustration. “Can’t. Don’t know what I want, except that I want you.”

Connor squeezed Gavin’s ass, and planted a kiss on Gavin’s cheek before leaning across him to kiss Nines, slow and lazy.

Even as they kissed, their hands moved in coordination, Nines gripping his dick, Connor sliding his fingers round to press up behind his balls through the fabric, before both of them stilled their hands.

Gavin arched off the bed when both of the androids started moving their hands, slow and lazy, Nines jerking him firmly, while Connor swirled his fingers over Gavin’s perineum. “Oh phck,” he gasped. “Yeah… that feels good.”

Gavin squirmed to get his arms around both Connor and Nines, and stroked the backs of their necks.

Both Connor and Nines’ touches faltered for a moment, and he grinned at them. “Tell me what you want, guys.”

“Touch me,” Connor said as Gavin pulled his hand back again.

Nines gave him a half-hearted glare, then gave Gavin’s cock another slow stroke.

“Oh phck!” Gavin moaned. Gavin returned his fingers to their diagnostic panels. “Just like this, guys. I want you to take me apart between you.”

Both androids stiffened under Gavin’s touch, their LEDs flickering gold and blue, their touches faltering, and he grinned with satisfaction when Nines’ eyes gleamed with lust, and Connor gasped into his side.

They settled into an easy rhythm, languid and sensuous, Gavin sliding his fingers over the exposed connectors in the backs of the androids’ necks, and rocking into their touch, his mouth falling open, his breath growing more ragged.

After a little awkward shuffling, Connor succeeded in pulling Gavin’s pajamas down enough to slip his hand between Gavin’s legs, and apply just the slightest pressure to his hole, while Nines slid his free arm under Gavin’s neck to entwine his fingers with Connor, their synthetic skin receding again as the two interfaced, sharing sensations and thoughts directly, playing directly with each others’ command prompts, manipulating each others’ systems in a way that was just as intimate as any human sex act.

He loved watching them do that, and half wished he could see it directly, experience it himself, but this, this was good, pressed between them, hearing as their systems stuttered and restarted, feeling the uneven thrum of their thirium pumps, the slight crackles of electricity on his fingertips from their open diagnostic ports.

Meanwhile, they continued to stroke and caress Gavin until he was a whimpering mess beneath them, his hips stuttering as he couldn’t decide which sensation to chase, the firm grip of Nines’ hand around his dick, or the gentle but insistent pressure of Connor’s fingers.

Heat coiled in his gut, tension building. He whimpered when Connor’s fingers left, then hummed around them when Connor pressed them into his mouth.

“Suck,” Connor told him.

And he did, cheeks flushed red as both Connor and Nines watched him. He bobbed his head slightly as he licked and sucked at them.

Only when they were soaked in his saliva did Connor pull his fingers out of Gavin’s mouth, before pressing them back between his legs.

Both androids’ LEDs were mostly red now, sometimes flickering to blue, their skin almost entirely retracted, but shimmering at the edges where it was still present. They were close. He knew they could see he was too, their sensors allowing them to see his physiological responses.

All it took to send Gavin over the edge was for Connor to press his fingers inside Gavin just as Nines gave a twist and jerk with his hand.

White filled his vision as he arched off the bed. Cool spatters of his own come landed on his hot skin, his entire body twitching and trembling at the overwhelming sensations in his body.

At his sides, the two androids slumped as their systems went into overload, then shut down.

Gavin trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm while he waited for his boyfriends to reboot. Their bodies were searing hot against his skin, and he finally collapsed boneless between them.

Connor was the first to reboot, and he kissed Gavin’s throat, then stroked his side gently, watching Nines come back online again.

Gavin stroked Nines’ hair as he awoke. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” he teased. “I thought you were the advanced one?”

Connor laughed softly. “I found a new command prompt to play with. I think he liked it.”

Nines nodded, but gave no further answer, just lifted his hand to look at the cum on his hand. He raised his hand to Connor’s lips.

“Phck…” Gavin said, eyes wide as he watched Connor clean Nines’ hand with his lips and tongue.

“Connor, could you…?” Nines prompted.

“Sure. Take your time, Nines. I’ll go get a washcloth and a glass of water.” Connor gave them both a parting kiss, and got off the bed to pad into the bathroom.

After Connor left them, Gavin and Nines snuggled together, Gavin slowly catching his breath, while Nines reconstructed firewalls, or ran diagnostics, or whatever it was he did after getting his systems fucked.

Gavin was all but unconscious by the time Connor returned, and was only dimly aware of Connor cleaning him up before joining them both in bed.

The lights switched off, and Gavin drifted into a satisfied sleep, nestled between his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> You can all thank Kheios from the Detroit: New ERA discord server for this fluffy Reed1700 smut. https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm


End file.
